All Because of Our Chibi Friend
by White Sakura of Hope
Summary: A story about a certain chibisized Sasuke and his adventure of finding himself a family. Who knows what kind of luck he will bring to the cold hearted, emotionless Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku.


_All Because of Our Chibi Friend_

_By White Sakura of Hope_

**Category: **Naruto

**Rated:** T

**Ages:** Sasuke/Sakura-19 Chibi Sasuke-5

**Summary:** A story about a certain chibi-sized Sasuke and his adventure of finding himself a family. Who knows what kind of luck he will bring to the cold hearted, emotionless Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. This fan fiction was written purely to entertain the readers and fulfill my own writing desire.

* * *

He was so sure that it was some kind of earthquake happening in Konoha that he wouldn't really care about, but he was wrong. He tried to ignore it, but his bed was shaking so much that it was causing him a headache. It was like having his five year-old self jumping excitedly on his bed! Unable to ignore it anymore, he snapped open his eyes, only to meet a pair of midnight blue eyes matching his own. The dark-haired boy reached for a kunai and jumped out of bed. But by the time he turned around, the person was already gone.

"Who is it? Come out, you coward." He noticed that no movement was made, so he activated his sharingan and searched the room for signs of chakra. He gave a satisfying smirk as he saw glowing blue lights hiding just right behind his wide opened door.

He stealthily walked towards the door, hardly making any sound, and shut it in a blink of an eye, exposing the little figure in hiding. His eyes became round and wide as he stared at the figure and took some steps backwards. He quickly composed himself, and glared at the person.

"You…" Sasuke pointed a finger at the grinning little figure. "Who are you?"

Standing in front of him was a boy who had the same dark hair, midnight blue eyes, nose, and lips as him. It seemed as if the two of them were molded from the same mold, obtaining the same features, just in different ages.

Heh, talk about ironies.

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know where I am? I woke up and found myself in your room. And do you know that we look awfully alike that we can be twins? And…" The chibi Sasuke blabbered on about how their similarities while Sasuke ignored him and started his everyday routine. He sighed in exasperation. Having the little 'him' following him was not pleasant. Whoever was pulling this prank on him, he thought, was not going to have a good day. Finally, when he was all dressed up, the chibi stopped talking.

"Where are you going? And you haven't told me your name? And where is your mom and dad or your girlfriend? And…" Sasuke pressed a finger against the chibi's lips to silence the little figure, and kneeled down on one of his knees to meet the chibi at eye level.

"First of all, I am Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Hey, that's my name too." The chibi shouted out with excitement. Sasuke sighed.

"Second of all, I am going to train with my teammates. Third of all, my mom and dad were killed and I am not interested in dating girl. Finally, you are to stay in this house no matter what until I come back, is that clear?" Sasuke said, allowing no room for argument, and looked straight into the chibi's eye. The little boy nodded obediently. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door.

"And," Sasuke turned around and cast a narrow glare at the chibi. "Don't touch anything." With that, he shut the door close and securely locked it. He sighed as he walked down the pathway that led to the streets of Konoha. He did not know where this chibi sized him came from, and he did not know what to do with 'it'. However, he decided that he'll deal with all those later.

Back in the room, the chibi sized figure was feeling quite discontent with the rules that were set for him to follow.

_Hmph, who does he think he is? Telling me what to do? _The little chibi crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. But soon, his little pout turned into a smirk. Uncrossing his arms from his chest, he stared at his little crossed fingers. _Hehe! He doesn't know that I have my fingers crossed!_

Walking along the crowded street, the pink-haired kunoichi sighed. _Stupid Kakashi,_ She thought as she entered a pharmacy. _Always telling me to go get stuff while he teaches Sasuke and Naruto secret jutsus._ She sighed again. Yes, she was always the one left behind. Although she had been training under the fifth hokage, Team seven still treated her like a kid that needed protection.

After getting some bandages and ointment they might need for treating Sasuke and Naruto's injuries, she exited the pharmacy and walked back to the training ground in small paces. Sakura didn't stay long after she dropped off the supplies to Kakashi. She decided that she would go meet up with her best friend Ino and try to do something productive instead of wasting her time watching the two 'idiots' fight.

She strolled slowly down the stony path, and kicked a pebble forward. To her surprise, the stone landed on a small boy's head and knocked the boy down onto the ground. Sakura's eyes widen as she rushed to the boy's side.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that." The little boy opened his teary eyes and looked at Sakura. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. "Sa…Sasuke?"

In front of her was a little boy that looked exactly like her childish crush, but that was not the point. She had grown out of the crush a long time ago. Sakura's gaze fell onto a small bruise on the little boy's forehead. Her eyes soften apologetically. With her fingers, she gently touched it.

"Ouch," the little figure said as he rubbed his forehead with his tiny hand.

"Sorry. Here, let me heal you." The dark-haired boy looked uncertain, but due to the pain that the bruise was causing him, he nodded. Sakura took his little hand and led him to a nearby bench. She held him up and put him on her lap so she could concentrate her chakra on the bruise. A light hue of green glowed around her palm as she gently covered it over the bruise. Sakura could see the frown on his face gradually disappear as the bruise started to heal. It was all done within a minute.

"Thanks! My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know where I am because I woke up this morning and found myself in the other Uchiha Sasuke's room. Although the other Sasuke told me to stay at his house, I didn't listen. And so I…" Though the little Sasuke tried to explain his whole situation to her, Sakura was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay any attention to the words that he was saying. _Wow, this sure isn't the little Sasuke I've known years ago._

"Would you like to be my friend?" Sakura blinked.

"Pardon me?"

"Would you like to be my first friend here? And plus, I have to get back to daddy's house before he gets back. I'm kinda lost here…" Chibi Sasuke scratched his neck and gave Sakura a toothy grin.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, that's the older and taller Sasuke. I decided to make him my daddy since we are so alike." Sakura giggled.

"You can't just make someone your daddy."

Little Sasuke pouted. "Will he get mad at me?"

"I don't know…" Sakura put the little Sasuke back onto the ground and she stood up herself. "Well, let's get you home first."

"Okay!" Little Sasuke said as he linked his little palm with Sakura's slightly bigger one.

"But before that…" Sakura added. "Let's get a scoop of ice-cream."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled with stars. "Yes!" he squealed in excitement.

Sakura watched as chibi Sasuke happily licked his chocolate flavored ice cream. She smiled inwardly. The child was so innocent; he was nothing like the antisocial ice-block that she knew.

"Do you want to try some?" Chibi Sasuke asked, holding out his ice cream. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"It's all yours."

They walked down the path that led to the Uchiha mansion, an almost deserted place. Ever since the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the only person that had lived in it was Sasuke. The sun had set and it was dark. Sakura picked chibi Sasuke up in her arms and hurried her way to the mansion.

"Sasuke? Are you home?" Sakura shouted out from the front gate. Sakura heard footsteps walking towards the door and the door suddenly slid open.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"Geez, don't be so harsh, Sasuke. I'm just here to drop the cute, adorable little Sasuke off." Sakura pouted and put little Sasuke back onto the ground.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at the little figure. "I told you to stay here until I come back. Why didn't you listen?"

The chibi bowed his head down and stared at the floor. "Sorry daddy, but there is nothing to play with at home." Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Daddy?" The chibi looked up at Sasuke and nodded. "But…"

Sakura shook her head signaling that Sasuke shouldn't say anything to protest. He thought it over, and found that maybe this new title would grant him authority to manage the chibi, like a father would a son. Therefore, taking her advice, he kneeled down on one of his knees and looked into the chibi's eyes.

"If you want me to be your daddy, then you have to listen to me. Do you understand?" The chibi smiled and nodded happily. "Now, go to the bathroom and wash your face. You will find towels there."

Being really obedient, the chibi ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Sakura turned around to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Stay." Sasuke turned his head sideways. "Stay for dinner."

Sakura smiled. Although Sasuke's words sounded more like a command, but Sakura knew that it was his way of showing that he appreciate things.

"Sure." Sakura smiled. "But can you let go of my hand so I can take off my shoes?"

Sasuke instantly took his hand away from her wrist. Sakura swore that she saw hints of red on Sasuke's cheek, but she decided to dismiss it. Sakura took off her shoes and followed Sasuke to the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen. The dining room was fairly large, not to mention how big the whole mansion was. They saw the chibi running around happily, exploring the new parts of the mansion that he had yet seen.

"Daddy, daddy, my tummy is hungry." The chibi said patting his belly.

"Why don't we have our dear Sakura-chan cook for us?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura twitched and forced a very unnatural smile. "I bet her cooking is really good."

"Yes! Sakura ne-chan, Please?" The chibi gave Sakura the puppy eyes that no one could resisted.

"Uh…" Sakura didn't know what to say. _Stupid Sasuke, telling me to stay for dinner just to make me cook? You just look, I'll get revenge._ "Okay! But you two little boys have to go take a shower and get clean." Sakura ordered the two Sasukes like she was their mother.

"Little boys?" Sasuke twitched while the little chibi ran towards the bathroom, squealing excitedly.

After a while, both Sasukes got clean and the dinner was ready. Sakura put three plates of curry on the dinning table and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She took off the apron and sat down as the two Sasukes enter the dinning room. They were both surprised by how good the food looked.

"Itadakimasu." The two Sasukes started attacking their plates. Sakura smiled. "There is more in the kitchen if you guys want."

After they all finished dinner, they piled the dishes in the sink. Sakura was going to wash them but a little tug on her leg got her attention. She looked down to see little Sasuke looking up at her.

"What's wrong, Suke-chan?" She started calling him Suke during dinner because it was too confusing calling both of them 'Sasuke'.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Tell Sasuke to read it." Sakura turned the water on and rubbed the dirty plates with a soaped sponge.

"But he's reading his ninja scrolls." Suke whined. "I want you to read to me Now!"

"Fine, fine. Just let me finish cleaning these dishes. Go and get on the bed first before I come, ok?" Suke nodded and ran upstairs into Sasuke's room, where he would sleep next to Sasuke on his bed because he was too scared to sleep by himself. After rinsing all the plates and putting them in the plate dryer, she walked upstairs to where she sensed Suke's chakra. She entered the room to see Sasuke reading his scroll and Suke quietly lying on the bed holding a book. Sakura walked over to the bed and sat next to Suke. She read the story slowly and dramatically while Suke admired the pictures and the story. Little did Sakura know that Sasuke was watching her the whole time. He noticed how her eyes glistened beautifully once in a while, and how her expression changed as she took on the role of different characters. Though he would never admit it, for once, Sasuke thought Sakura was rather pretty. However, he quickly shook his head and went back to reading his scrolls, thinking that it must have been the tiredness that was making him see things. Time went by quickly and Suke fell asleep. Sakura herself was feeling tired too and before she knew it, she fell asleep next to Suke.

Sasuke cleaned his desk and looked over to Sakura and Suke. They were both sleeping peacefully and soundly. Sasuke smirked and pulled the comforter over Sakura and Suke's body. As for himself, he laid a futon next to the bed and crawled in himself. As he drifted in to sleep, a thought popped into his head.

Maybe. Just maybe…Sakura wasn't that annoying as he had once thought after all?

* * *

You might ask me: "Why is this story rated T?" Then I would answer: "Because it's rated for later stuff."

There you go! A typical prologue for a story. I hope it was not too confusing between the older Sasuke and the chibi Sasuke. But don't sweat because from now on the chibi Sasuke would be referred to as Suke or Suke-chan now (though it doesn't carry any meaning, and sounds rather awkward. . .) I think this story will be around 5 to 6 chapters long. However, I'm not sure when I would update. I will try my best though.

Suggestions? Comments? Reviews? They fuel my enthusiasm for writing.

_Last revised:__ March 31__, 2008_


End file.
